ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadcon 1
In Deadcon 1, a paranormal convention comes to town, but when the Ghostbusters are called into action, they are forbidden by the hotel's manager from using their technology for fear of disturbing another group... a convention of dentists!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 21. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Mayor Lenny J. Portman Plump Fred the Dentist Ralph the Dentist English Ghost Janine Melnitz Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler African Fetish Ghost Manitou Samurai Ghost Arab Ghost Louis XVI Mummy Huge Skull-like Head Hideous Skeletal Ghost Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Deadcon Ghost Delegates Female Vampire Ghost Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Ecto-1 Locations Plump Towers Firehouse Plot A crowd is gathered for the opening of New York City's newest convention center - Plump Towers. Mayor Lenny and the Towers' financier, J. Portman Plump, presided over the ceremony and cut the ribbon. Plump quickly took the mic from the Mayor and welcomed the convention's first guests, the American Association for the Advancement of Oral Hygiene (AAAOH). One of the dentists, Fred, exclaimed it was looking better than Des Moines. The Mayor greeted them but Fred shocked him with a joy buzzer. As the dentists passed by, the Mayor asked Plump about the other convention. Plump revealed it was named Deadcon 1 and guessed they were a bunch of undertakers. Suddenly, the weather shifted and became dark and menacing. An antiquated carriage pulled up to the Towers and an English Ghost dressed in Victorian Era clothing flew out of the carriage into the Towers. The staff instantly reacted and fled in terror. At the Firehouse, Janine answered a call and hit the alarm. The Ghostbusters soon departed in Ecto-1 and arrived at Plump Towers. They entered the lobby and opened fire on a ghost hanging from the chandelier. The ghost fell into the fountain and it turned out to just be a dentist. Plump admonished the Ghostbusters and took them to his office. He revealed the ghosts were all on Floor 12-19 but demanded the Ghostbusters get rid of them without their equipment. Ray complied as the gathering of so many ghosts was rather suspicious and could be something big. With the staff gone, they had to go undercover or risk the ghosts leaving due to lack of service. Ray worked the front desk and checked in an assortment of entities - an African Fetish Ghost, Manitou, Samurai Ghost, Arab Ghost, the ghost of Louis XVI and a Mummy. Egon acted as the bellhop and carried the Mummy's sarcophagus to the elevator. Winston is behind the front desk and handled all the phone calls. He answered a call from a ghost complaining about some dentists making too much noise next door. Then Winston got a call from Janine. Someone from Deadcon 1 called the Firehouse with an unbelievable request. Ray didn't care what it was and ordered Janine to do whatever it was so the ghosts wouldn't suspect anything. Peter arrived on the 16th floor and carried out room service. He stopped at room 1631 and was sucked in. He barely hung onto the door and saw a Huge Skull-like Head rise up from a swirling void. Peter and his empty tray were thrown back into the hallway covered in slime. The Ghostbusters gathered at the front desk with no meaningful intelligence gathered. Ray mentioned Deadcon 1's opening banquet was going to be held that night at the same time the dentists were going to hold their masquerade ball. The Ghostbusters headed off to the kitchen to prepare appetizers. Plump checked in on them and revealed the Deadcon committee just issued a special request for 1000 gallons of hot chocolate in one cup. The Ghostbusters suddenly heard familiar footsteps approaching them - the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. As Ray pondered how he got out of the Containment Unit, Janine declared she let him out. Deadcon wanted Stay Puft to appear as their keynote speaker. Janine pointed out Ray told her to do whatever they asked. The others glared at Ray and Janine demanded to paid overtime. As Stay Puft practiced his speech, Ray and Peter eavesdropped on Deadcon 1's banquet. They were gathered to discuss and execute Doomsday. Ray is excited and blurted out to Peter it was time to go get the equipment. The Deadcon 1 committee and delegates stared at the pair then chased after them into the kitchen. Egon and Winston joined and together, they ran to Plump's office for their gear. The ghosts then kidnapped Plump and joined the dentists' ball. The Ghostbusters split up and tried to trap the ghosts but weren't making progress quickly enough. They are soon surrounded again. Luckily, Peter declared a conga line and led it into the lobby. He managed to step out of line and used about three dozen traps to catch almost all of the ghosts. The English Ghost and Manitou were left and they dangled Plump up by a disco ball. Egon fired while Ray and Winston broke Plump's fall. Egon and Peter trapped the last two ghosts. Winston finished loading up the traps into Ecto-1 while Plump thanked them. As they drove back to the Firehouse, they realized they forgot one. Back at Plump Towers, the dentists gave Stay Puft the best costume award. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on December 12, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Deadcon 1" (1986). *In the episode introduction, Michael Edens revealed he and his brother, Mark Edens, wrote this episode because their friends always talked about conventions and they never been to any. *Mayor Lenny totes yet another unique design, compared to previous appearances. *In the September 10, 1986 script only, the Firehouse scene also included the Ghostbusters playing Monotony, a game similar to Monopoly.Edens, Mark and Edens, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, p. 4-6. CPT Holdings, Inc. **Peter was winning until he landed on Winston's sole property, with 60 motels, 42 condominiums, 9 shopping centers, and a major university. Peter owed Winston $8 million but decided it was best proceed with the new case. *Ray asks Egon about a Particle Throwing Tank he was working on.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Deadcon 1 " (1986) (DVD ts. 05:17-05:20). Time Life Entertainment. *In the September 10, 1986 script only, there was a request from room 1302: a live chicken to be used for a religious ceremony.Edens, Mark and Edens, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, p. 14-16. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Janine releases The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man so he can act as the keynote speaker at Deadcon 1. *Peter defuses the stand off with a conga line, a Cuban dancing march popularized in the USA between the 1930s and 1950s. *Part of this episode was later reused in "Russian About" as footage for a different convention. *Slimer doesn't appear in this episode. Animation Errors *When the boys slide down the fire pole they all have their Proton Packs on. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Deadcon1-01.jpg Deadcon1-02.jpg Deadcon1-03.jpg Deadcon1-33.jpg Deadcon1-04.jpg Deadcon1-05.jpg Deadcon1-34.jpg Deadcon1-06.jpg Deadcon1-07.jpg Deadcon1-08.jpg Deadcon1-09.jpg Deadcon1-35.jpg Deadcon1-10.jpg Deadcon1-36.jpg Deadcon1-11.jpg Deadcon1-37.jpg Deadcon1-12.jpg Deadcon1-13.jpg Deadcon1-14.jpg Deadcon1-15.jpg Deadcon1-16.jpg Deadcon1-17.jpg Deadcon1-18.jpg Deadcon1-19.jpg Deadcon1-38.jpg Deadcon1-20.jpg Deadcon1-39.jpg Deadcon1-21.jpg Deadcon1-22.jpg Deadcon1-23.jpg Deadcon1-40.jpg Deadcon1-24.jpg Deadcon1-25.jpg Deadcon1-26.jpg Deadcon1-27.jpg Deadcon1-28.jpg Deadcon1-29.jpg Deadcon1-30.jpg Deadcon1-31.jpg Deadcon1-32.jpg Collages and Edits CitySkylineinDeadcon1episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PlumpTowersinDeadcon1episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PlumpTowersinDeadcon1episodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDeadcon1episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AfricanFetishGhostinDeadcon1episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ManitouinDeadcon1episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PlumpTowersinDeadcon1episodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PlumpTowersinDeadcon1episodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DentistsinDeadcon1episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PlumpTowersinDeadcon1episodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDeadcon1episodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DentistsinDeadcon1episodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StayPuftinDeadcon1episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostDelegatesinDeadcon1episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostDelegatesinDeadcon1episodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDeadcon1episodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDeadcon1episodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostDelegatesandDentistsinDeadcon1episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WinstonandLouisXVIinDeadcon1episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostDelegatesinDeadcon1episodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterinDeadcon1episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DentistsinDeadcon1episodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1menusc10.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1episode062.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1episode062Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode